<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>half and half by TheQueenInTheNorth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23875972">half and half</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth'>TheQueenInTheNorth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>lou does the kink bingo 2020 [37]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Mythology, Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, F/M, demigod!sinara, drakon!kasius</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:08:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,027</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23875972</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sinara, daughter of Ares, meets a monster that turns out not to be so monstrous.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kasius/Sinara (Marvel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>lou does the kink bingo 2020 [37]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591909</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>MCU Kink Bingo Round 4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>half and half</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sinara sneaks around the perimeter of the camp, ready to flee back to the safety of the magical barrier at any moment.</p><p>She’s only even out here because the Hermes kids dared her. They’d made chicken noises when she’d said going out was for stupidheads and a daughter of Ares couldn’t abide chicken noises directed at her.</p><p>She kicked a few of their shins for good measure and now she is out here, where the monsters can smell her. She hasn’t left camp since she arrived three months ago, since her eight scary, confusing years of life have begun to make sense.</p><p>Outside of camp anything can get her. She tightens her hold on her dagger. The bigger Ares kids – her siblings, she reminds herself, the notion still new to her – have taught her how to use it. The head counselor showed her how to loop a string around her wrist and tie it to the hilt of her dagger so it won’t get in her way but she won’t lose the weapon if she should ever be disarmed.</p><p>It’s a pretty neat trick. It makes her feel braver.</p><p>Not that the flower meadow she’s now sneaking into requires a huge amount of bravery. It’s pretty, though, and so she decides to sit down here and have her sandwich. She’s been dared to have her lunch out here so that’s what she’ll do, and she’ll take her sweet time with it, too.</p><p>She’s not about to let the Hermes stupidheads act like she was too afraid to stay out longer.</p><p>She’s not afraid of nothing. Not even that boy already sitting in the tall grass.</p><p>She squares her shoulders and inches her way towards him.</p><p>His eyes are closed and he’s holding his face into the sun with a serene smile, a little crown of flowers on his head.</p><p>She’s about to ask him who he is and why he’s here when she sees his legs – or where his legs should be. Her questions die in her throat, replaced by an undignified squeak at the sight of his scaly tail. The monsters didn’t find her but she found one.</p><p>His eyes fly open, fix on her Celestial Bronze dagger, and he lets out a shrill scream even more embarrassing than her own.</p><p>"Stop it,"she says. His screaming might get Gods know what to come for them. She chucks a stone at him but he just ducks. She shouts over his shrieks,"I’m not gonna hurt you!"</p><p>He falls silent and eyes her suspiciously.</p><p>"Unless you start something first,"she amends.</p><p>"Are you a halfling?"he asks and wrinkles his nose."You reek like a halfling."</p><p>Sinara crosses her arms and stomps her foot."I’m a demigod!"</p><p>She quickly thinks better of crossing her arms and points the dagger back in his vague direction.</p><p>"Are you really not going to hurt me?"he asks."That's what halflings usually do."</p><p>"Are you really not going to eat me?"she challenges."That's what monsters usually do."</p><p>The boy sniffs haughtily."I’m a vegetarian, if you must know."</p><p>Sinara ponders that for a moment, then pushes the dagger into the sheath dangling from her belt.</p><p>"I have PB&amp;J sandwiches and apples,"she says."D’you wanna share?"</p><p>He looks her age. The campers are all big kids, eleven or older. She sort of wants a friend her age, even if he ends in scales.</p><p>"Okay,"he says, even though he’s still looking at her through slightly narrowed eyes."I can trade you a flower crown. I’m Kasius."</p><p>"Sinara,"she says and sits down in the grass.</p><p>They share her food in silence and then he sets to work on her flower crown.</p><p>"What are you, anyway?"she asks.</p><p>"Not a rude halfling,"he says but then answers anyway,"I’m a drakon."</p><p>She’s heard of those, she thinks.</p><p>"Aren’t you all girls?"she asks.</p><p>"Well, clearly not, you stupid,"he says. He looks genuinely hurt.</p><p>"You’re the stupid,"she mumbles and then gently nudges him with her sneaker."The flower crown is cool. Thanks."</p><p>Kasius doesn’t react for a moment, not even looking at her, and then relents. Maybe he really wants a friend, too.</p><p>He smiles at her timidly."The sandwiches were nice."</p><p>"I can bring more tomorrow,"she says.</p><p>She does, and the day after, and the day after that.</p>
<hr/><p>They’re eleven when Kasius‘ dad finds out he’s hanging around a halfling and goes almost mad with rage.</p><p>Sinara smuggles Kasius into camp. The barrier lets her extend her invitation to allow him through. That’s a stupid system as far as Sinara is concerned, since she could just ask in anyone, if she was a traitor, but it works for them now so she just goes with it.</p><p>She manages to keep him hidden for a whole fortnight until a dryad blabs.</p><p>She’s never seen Chiron so mad. Mr. D thinks it’s funny.</p><p>Sinara takes a deep breath and explains that Kasius is a vegetarian and only wants to be safe and plant flowers, anyway.</p><p>He gets to stay.</p><p>The Aphrodite kids let him make them flower crowns.</p><p>He keeps the really nice ones for Sinara, though, and she throws stones at all the Hermes kids who try to pull their pranks on him.</p>
<hr/><p>They’re thirteen when he saves her life during a quest.</p><p>They’re fifteen when she dares to kiss him.</p><p>They’re seventeen when the gods offer her to become one of them.</p><p>"Eh,"she says.</p><p>Zeus blinks at her."What was that?"</p><p>"Eh,"she repeats. She glances over to Kasius before looking back to Zeus."Can you make me a drakaina instead?"</p><p>"Can I -"</p><p>"Make me a drakaina." She shrugs."You’re offering to take the mortal bit away, right? Can you replace that half with something other than more godly stuff? I’d rather be a cool serpent person, really."</p><p>Ares chuckles; she beams at him. It’s the closest to parental affection she’s ever gotten.</p><p>"I suppose I can do that,"Zeus finally says.</p>
<hr/><p>New campers are a bit perturbed by their two guardian monsters, especially the ones that meet them through a prank courtesy of Hermes cabin.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>